Melody of Life
by AranSkye02
Summary: Creativity is a dangerous element that strikes when in excess or when lacking. What happens when two realms of the most creative entities collide? And when they experience firsthand the effects of both ends of the spectrum of creativity and imagination?


**(Warning: Major crossovers and random opinion-based content incoming. Plan your next moves accordingly. Also I do not own relevant sources like characters and lore for approximately 98.65% of this creation, if that is important. Lastly this is in no means intended to be taken seriously, as a memelord even I do not view this work as a serious creation.)**

"Creativity. For almost eternity this concept has been misunderstood and taken for granted. Not that we would be nothing without creative people that make lives better, but that everything we know as they are would change or even cease to exist if this element was absent. People place much emphasis on physical elements like earth and water without realising the most important aspect of existence. Creativity has to be balanced to support life, just like any element. Too less and planets will be nothing but rock and gas. The world would be void of any creation. However, the other spectrum of quantity is equally dangerous. An exorbitant amount of imagination can result in mixed-up abominations. Someday a large power unit of creation will bitterly taste the truth of the aforementioned statements in the most unexpected way possible."

"Do you think that is actually going to happen? The last part mentioned?" Miku put down the book and asked the Kagamine twins who were crowding around her.

The three Vocaloids were together in the waiting room of a gigantic music complex, which included a huge concert hall as well as multiple soundproof rooms like the one they were in. They were here for a music competition, but for some reason the previous contestant had blown a fuse in the electric system of the complex and due to this technical issue their performance was delayed. (Also somehow they ignored the fact that it was slightly unfair for Vocaloids to be competing against regular humans.)

"I don't actually know," answered Kagamine Len. The plastic-covered book was presented to Miku by one of her so-called "fans". A fan indeed, clad in a black robe leaving himself completely void of colour. Underneath he wore a full suit of black as well. Although he looked like just another average citizen, something about him definitely did not seem right. But Miku has accepted the present anyway in order to avoid the awkward situation that would happen otherwise.

And here was the book, the top side of the cover coloured in a bright rainbow pattern with the word "Creativity" on it in bold letters. However the other side of the covers was coloured entirely black, save for a white spot in the center, which beared some other symbol besides a badly drawn one of Miku covering it. The fan had also scribbled her name hastily on that cover.

"Doesn't seem that creative itself to me," Len continued. However although neither one of the three wanted to admit it, the seemingly philosophical perspective of that part bothered all of them. Before they could explore further, their turn for performance came and they adjourned to the hall together.

The crowd exploded as soon as the three Vocaloids stepped onto the stage. With no delay at all, they started on their planned performance: a song which was about, coincidentally enough, creativity. With the three of them in a joint performance, their skill and grace were tripled. Of course, they were without doubt the winners of the competition.

After the performance had ended, the audience burst into applause. All of them, even the other contestants, did not mind the Vocaloids winning due their popularity with nearly the entire population. Well, all except for one. The black-clad "fan" had pretended to clap along with the rest but it was clear he was unenthusiastic about the performance and was thinking about something else.

Len also noticed this person, but did not have time to consult Miku about his odd behaviour due to everyone being ushered out of the concert hall into the outdoor area.

For some odd reason the winners of this competition gets their reward immediately after the performance: a ride to a supposed resort island. (Maybe this was because it was predicted that the Vocaloids would win and that they did not need as much preparation time as regular people.) Anyway the trio was led to the plane parked in the outdoor area, which was never actually used for anything important, with the crowd of audience eagerly following behind.

The plane itself was not much of a wonder, except for the fact that it was not entirely a plane; it was more of a cross between a plane and a helicopter. What was the surprise was that the pilot turned out to be none other than the same person who had given the book to Miku.

All three Vocaloids could not suppress their gasp of surprise. "Well I'm the... only person with a... a..." he halted, searching for the words before replying "a pilot's license." This did not hide the suspicion from the trio despite the host of the competition also confirming his claim. However the gathering crowd seemed entirely free from suspicions and not wanting to disappoint them, Len started climbing onboard the heliplane before setting some administrative matters with the fans. Rin and Miku followed suit.

The Vocaloids remained silent on the trip, mainly because none of them felt safe around the stranger, who was also silent and focused on piloting the heliplane. There was not much to talk about the view outside due to the only significant objects being white clouds that looked the same anyway. This further added onto the insecurity of the trio as they had no idea which direction they were heading.

Suddenly a vibration was felt across the entire Heliplane, even the pilot, who immediately guided the contraption into a steep descend. Whether it was his intention or not no one could tell, for after that the whole plane started to shake as if the surrounding air was experiencing an earthquake. Oddly enough the shockwaves seemed to be emitting from the air itself rather than from the plane.

The Vocaloids clung to one another in a desperate attempt to save themselves, none of them coming into contact with the pilot, who was also desperately wrestling with the controls in order to keep the Heliplane flying, but in a futile attempt as all the while they were plummeting into an invisible force that appeared to suck them in.

The Heliplane suddenly exploded into pieces as soon as it entered the invisible vortex. Blinding white light enveloped the passengers as they fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
